warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors High School
Warriors High School: Principal: Firestar – flame-colored tom with green eyes, diplomatic and sick of Tigerstar Vice Principal: Graystripe – bulky gray tom with a dark stripe running along his back, in love with Silverstream Nurse: Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat, in love with Crowfeather Math Teacher: Cloudtail – fluffy white tom, hates StarClan and is a bit insane History Teacher: Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom, short-tempered and has no patience with the students Science Teacher: Crowfeather – dark gray tom who's obsessed with Leafpool and hates Nightcloud and Breezepaw English Teacher: Brackenfur – sensible golden brown tabby tom who is the most sane of any of the teachers Geography Teacher: Sandstorm – light ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes P.E Teacher: Tigerstar – large dark brown tabby tom who wants to take over the world and hates Ravenpaw and Firestar Art Teacher: Sorreltail – tortoiseshell she-cat, nice and caring Health Teacher: Spiderleg – black tom with a brown underbelly, pretends to be in love with Daisy Drama Teacher: Ashfur – gray tom with darker flecks, obsessed with Squirrelflight and hates Brambleclaw Hunting Teacher: Stormfur – dark gray tom, used to be from RiverClan Fighting Teacher: Rowanclaw – ginger tom with darker stripes, from ShadowClan Lunch She-Cats: Nightcloud, Whitewing, Mistyfoot Students: Lionpaw – golden tabby tom, Heatherpaw's boyfriend Hollypaw – black she-cat, Cinderpaw and Willowpaw's best friend Jaypaw – blind gray tabby tom, hates everyone Heatherpaw – light brown tabby she-cat, Lionpaw's girlfriend Breezepaw – black tom with green eyes, the only cat who likes Nightcloud, Crowfeather's son Cinderpaw – gray tabby she-cat Honeypaw – light golden she-cat Poppypaw – tortoiseshell she-cat Hazelpaw – gray and white she-cat Berrypaw – cream tom Mousepaw – gray and white tom Ivypaw – tortoiseshell she-cat Owlpaw – brown tabby tom Harepaw – light brown tom Kestrelpaw – gray tom with white flecks Dapplepaw – gray dappled she-cat Willowpaw – gray tabby she-cat Minnowpaw – dark gray she-cat Pouncepaw – ginger and white tom Pebblepaw – flecked gray tom Chapter One :“Lionpaw! Lionpaw, wake up. It's time for school. You'll be late!” The voice was oddly close to Lionpaw's ears, and he rolled around in his bed, groaning. He opened his eyes and focused his fuzzy vision on the ginger blur of fur in front of him, who prodded him in the ribs. “I swear, Lionpaw, you're a dormouse. What part of wake up do you not understand? Hollypaw and Jaypaw are already up!” :Tiredness tugged at Lionpaw's fur as he hauled himself out of his bed, wobbling as he landed on all fours. He shook out his fur and sat down, grooming it, before hurrying after his mother. He frowned as he followed her down the stairs. “Do I have time for breakfast, Squirrelflight?” :His father, Brambleclaw, sat at the kitchen table, sipping orange juice and reading the news paper. He lifted his gaze from the table. “If you woke up sooner, maybe. But now, no.” :“You can be such a bossy furball,” grumbled Lionpaw as he grabbed a Nutri Gran bar from the cabinet. Hollypaw and Jaypaw were already waiting for Lionpaw at the door, their backpacks hanging from their shoulders. :“It's the first day of school, Lionpaw!” Hollypaw squealed. “Aren't you excited?” :“Not in the tiniest bit,” Lionpaw growled as he sifted through the closet, looking for his backpack. It was striped and he had spent all of last night carefully organizing his new binders and adjusting the order of it and placing all of his back to school supplies in there. He saw it now, glimmering in the chaos of all of the supplies Squirrelflight had shoved in there. He ducked in, grabbed the handles, and with it gripped firmly in his jaws, he yanked himself away. :Lionpaw hauled his backpack on his broad shoulders, and nodded to his parents. “Bye!” He fluffed his tail. :“Have fun,” Squirrelflight told him. :Brambleclaw stepped up, brushing himself against Lionpaw's golden fur. “Stay safe,” he warned them, his gaze darting to Hollypaw and Jaypaw. The two nodded solemnly. :Lionpaw gazed out the window, where the yellow school bus stood at their stop. He dashed out of the door with his siblings on his heels, and climbed up the black stairs, greeting the bus driver, who was a golden brown tabby tom. :“Excited for your first day of school?” he asked, as Lionpaw and his siblings landed on the bus. All of them nodded. :“Excited for your first day of driving a bus, Thornclaw?” Hollypaw chuckled. :Thornclaw frowned. “If only.” He waved his tail towards the open seats. “Go on, you're the last stop.” :Only a few seats were open besides some cats – there wasn't an entire aisle where Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw could sit together. Jaypaw growled at the first open seat, which was next to Willowpaw and Pouncepaw. “Great. I'll be smelling of fish for my first day of school.” Grumbling with irritation, he reluctantly settled himself on the edge of the two she-cats. :Hollypaw rolled her eyes. “The only thing he knows how to do is complain.” :Lionpaw flicked Hollypaw's flank with his tail. "Hey, don't be so mean." :